Life Changes
by loves2read18
Summary: Sam is a typical tomboy that moves in Tulsa. She hates change and is having trouble adjusting but once she meets our favorite greasers things start to look up.


This is my first Fan Fiction but, I have read a lot on here. I had this story in my head for a long time and it's nice to finally write it down on a hard copy. Please send me a review and constructive criticism. I want to know how I can make it better. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**- I do not owned The Outsiders. It's all the lovely Miss S.E. Hinton.

Chapter 1: Getting Settled

Sam is a young 16 year old girl. She has long black hair that is wavy that was always kept in a ponytail. She always put her long bangs to the side so they won't cover her light brown eyes with long eyelashes. In fact people said that she looked just like her mom. Sam has always been a tomboy. When Sam was younger, her mother always liked to dress her up in cute little dress and anything she can get for Sam that is cute and girly. But as Sam grew older and her mother let her dressed up in any way she can. Now her style is mostly jeans and a checker patter shirt with her gym shoes.

She is also five foot tall and petit. Just because of her size doesn't mean you should underestimate her strength. Sam was a pretty rough gal and was protective of her family. Her family only includes her mom and her older sister, Cora. Sam's mom decided to move to Tulsa so that they can start new and fresh after everything that has happen in their old hometown. Sam didn't like the idea of moving. She hated change. Sure she wasn't popular in school and was a loner most of the time in her old town but, Sam was okay with that. She was used to it and it didn't bother her. She knew her town and the stores. She even had a secret hiding place she had gone to. Now she had to get use to a new school and new people. She even had to find a new hiding place.

"Well what do you think Samantha?" Her mom said with a smile on her face as her place in a box on the floor in their new home. Her mom had her hair in a bun and was wearing a t-shirt that was tucked in with her pants. She also had gym shoes on. For being in her forties she looked young. It must have run in the family because people said that Cora and Sam looked younger than their actual age.

"It's not too bad, I guess." Samantha said nonchalantly with her arms crossed as she lean on the wall of the living room. Their old house was of average size and this one was smaller. It had a kitchen and living room. Then there was an upstairs with three bedrooms and a bathroom.

Her mother sighed. "I know it's not like our old home but once we get settled, it will be as if we never left home." She said with a big smile. Her mother was always known for her very optimistic attitude as well as well as her faith to God.

"Yeah, I guess I just need to get you use to it is all mom." Sam said trying to be positive for her mom. Sam always looked up to her and would do anything for her mom.

"Mom I think that this is going to be a start of a new wonders things!" exclaimed Sam's older sister Cora. She came through the doorway into the living room while spinning with a box and placing it on top of the box her mom just put down. Cora was taller than Sam by six inches. She also had wavy hair that was black that left down and wore a ting top with jeans and gym shoes. People say that Sam and Cora looked alike and the only thing that kept them separate was the fact Cora had hazel eyes instead of light brown eyes.

Sam just looked at her with a skeptical look. Since when is Cora miss optimistic.

"Thanks Coralline for looking at the bright side." Her mother said with a smile but had a little worry in her eyes. She was always good at hiding it but, Sam can sometimes tell when her mother was worried. Maybe it was because she was just around her a lot. That's how she knew.

"Now I don't about you girls but I am hungry. I am going to start cooking something for us to eat." She went into the kitchen and started opening boxes to look for things to cook with.

"What THE HELL CORA!" Sam said with a hiss.

"What?" Cora said with an innocent look on her face. She looked for box with her stuff.

"Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about." Said quietly so, that her mother wasn't listening.

"Little sister I sooo don't know what you're talking about so please enlighten me." Cora said with semi-high pitch tone. "Where is…oh here it is!" Coral picked up her box and started to walk up the stairs. But as she went walking up the stars she fell and started to giggle.

Sam came after her ." You are freaking high. And during the day in front of mom? Really, Cora?!"

"I just had a little wiff nothing bad." Cora snorted as she got back up and picked up her box.

"Is everything okay over their?" Their mother asked from the kitchen.

"Yes mom. " Sam said and then to Cora, "Just a little wiff, eh? …No wonder why your eyes are red. Cora you know mama ant no fool. She knows. All your late nights…"

"Shut up... Okay." Cora said in a serious tone. "I am going to take a nap… Tell mom I am taking a nap and exhausted for the day." She went to her new room across from the bathroom.

"Sam and Cora! Sam what happen to Cora?" Her mother asks by the stairway.

"…She had to rest." She hated to have her mother worry about her older sister.

"Oh, okay. I guess I will just have to save her food." Her mother sighed.

"I will eat with you mama."

Her mother said, "okay lets chow down." They both giggled and her mom gave her an one arm hugged her. She look upstairs were her sister went. Sam knew she was worried about her and that killed her.


End file.
